Electrically conducting polymers have been used in a variety of organic electronic devices, including in the development of electroluminescent (“EL”) devices for use in light emissive displays. With respect to EL devices, such as organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) containing conducting polymers, such devices generally have the following configuration:                anode/buffer layer/EL material/cathodeThe anode is typically any material that is transparent and has the ability to inject holes into the EL material, such as, for example, indium/tin oxide (ITO). The anode is optionally supported on a glass or plastic substrate. EL materials include fluorescent dyes, fluorescent and phosphorescent metal complexes, conjugated polymers, and mixtures thereof. The cathode is typically any material (such as, e.g., Ca or Ba) that has the ability to inject electrons into the EL material.        
The buffer layer is typically an electrically conducting polymer and facilitates the injection of holes from the anode into the EL material layer. The buffer layer can also be called a hole-injection layer, a hole transport layer. Typical conducting polymers employed as buffer layers include polyaniline (“PAni”) and polydioxythiophenes such as poly(3,4-ethylenedioxythiophene) (“PEDT”). These materials can be prepared by polymerizing aniline or dioxythiophene monomers in aqueous solution in the presence of a water soluble polymeric acid, such as poly(styrenesulfonic acid) (PSSA), or poly(2-acrylamido-2-methyl-1-propanesulfonic acid) (“PMMPSA”), as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,575 and published PCT application WO 02/065484. A well known PEDT/PSS material is Baytron®-P, commercially available from H. C. Starck, GmbH (Leverkusen, Germany).
There is a need for improved conductive polymer layers for electronic devices.